1. Field of the Disclosure
This application relates to power supplies, and more specifically to power supplies for envelope tracking power amplifier systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices communicate using a variety of wireless technologies, some of which use radio frequency (RF) power amplifier (PA) systems with envelope tracking power supplies to transmit wireless signals. Mobile devices also have batteries that provide a source of power for the RF PA system. However, the battery is a limited source of power. Thus, it is preferable for the power supply of the RF PA system to be power efficient. Additionally, the battery voltage can droop due to power demands from other circuits in the mobile device. The variance in the battery voltage can degrade the signal integrity of the RF PA system.